Je l'aime, mais si
by Kiyoi
Summary: [chapitre unique!!] (Fiction Terminée!!) Harry et Hermione sont ensemble. Mais Harry veut mourrir pour sauver le monde du chaos. Hermione quand à elle...


Je l'aime, mais si.  
  
  
  
Si elle avait eu des yeux pour voir, elle m'aurait vu me précipité Si elle avait eu des oreilles pour entendre, elle aurait entendu mon désespoir Si elle avait eu une bouche pour parler, elle m'aurait dit que tout allait bien ce passer  
  
Je me précipite, elle tombe dans un bruit sourd  
  
Si elle avait eu des yeux pour voir, elle m'aurait vu pleuré Si elle avait eu des oreilles pour entendre, elle aurait entendu mon cri de vengeance Si elle avait eu une bouche pour parler, elle m'aurait dit de me calmer  
  
Je sens une main froide me toucher l'épaule  
  
Si elle avait eu des yeux pour voir, elle m'aurait vu trembler Si elle avait eu des oreilles pour entendre, elle m'aurait entendu me retourner Si elle avait eu une bouche pour parler, elle aurait rigoler  
  
Je l'enlace, elle m'embrasse  
  
Si elle avait eu des yeux pour voir, elle m'aurait vu l'enlacer Si elle avait eu des oreilles pour entendre, elle aurait entendu la déclaration de ma flamme Si elle avait eu une bouche pour parler, elle m'aurait dit qu'elle m'aimer  
  
Je comprends avant le grand moment que je lui briserai le c?ur  
  
Si elle avait eu des yeux pour voir, elle aurait vu ou deviner Si elle avait eu des oreilles pour entendre, elle m'aurait entendu lui demander pardon Si elle avait eu une bouche pour parler, elle m'aurait demander ce qui se passait  
  
Je lui dit je t'aime  
  
Si elle avait eu des yeux pour voir, elle l'aurait vu Si elle avait eu des oreilles pour entendre, elle aurait entendu mes dernières paroles Si elle avait eu une bouche pour parler, elle m'aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas  
  
Je tombe, elle cri  
  
Si j'avais eu des yeux pour pleurer, je l'aurai fait pour lui Si j'avais eu des oreilles pour entendre, je l'aurai entendu tomber dans un bruit sourd et pesant Si j'avais eu une bouche pour crier, je l'aurai fait à cause de lui  
  
Lui.. Je l'aime mais il meurt.. C'était le seul espoir pour vivre tranquille mais je préfère vivre dans le cauchemar avec lui que dans le bonheur sans lui. Je le déteste.  
  
Et si j'avais eu une conscience l'aurai-je laissé mourir pour nous ?  
  
Je connais déjà la réponse à la question.  
  
Non  
  
Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir plutôt ?  
  
Pourquoi à l'intérieur de moi suis-je aveugle, sourd et muette ?  
  
Pourtant. J'ai crié.  
  
Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? Pourquoi ? Pour me faire souffrir ?  
  
Moi. Je n'aime que toi et personne d'autres  
  
Je t'aime. Harry Potter, Le Survivant, Le Sauveur  
  
Va-t-elle me pardonner ?  
  
Va-t-elle me détester ?  
  
Si je pouvais lui dire que c'était le seul moyen contre lui !  
  
Voldemort ! Oui tout est de ça faute ! Si seulement je pouvais aller dans le passé, à l'époque où il était à l'école ou avant ! Je pourrai peut-être l'empêcher de devenir ce qu'il était ! Mais sans le savoir, elle pense la même chose que moi.  
  
J'ai eu une bouche pour crier ! Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il est mort ! La seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé et qui fut la seul à me faire découvrir ce sentiment que jamais je n'avais eu auparavant ! L'amour. Mais je ne pourrai continuer à aimer sans lui ! C'est de sa faute, à lui ! Tout aurait pu aller si Tom Jedusor n'était pas passé du coté obscur de la magie. Oh ! Si seulement je pouvais aller dans le passé lorsqu'il était encore cet étudiant model que tout les professeurs appréciaient.  
  
Il bouge ! Je n'en revient pas, il bouge ! Mes yeux peuvent voir, mes oreilles peuvent entendre et ma bouche peut parler ! Il est vivant ! J'en pleure de joie  
  
Si je n'avais pas eu des yeux pour voir, je ne l'aurai pas vu revivre Si je n'avais pas eu des oreilles pour entendre, je l'aurai pas entendu pousser une exclamation étonner Si je n'avais pas eu une bouche parler, je n'aurai pas crié de joie  
  
Je n'en revient pas ! Il vit !  
  
C'était une mini-fic écrit et élaboré par la splendide Océane Potter !!  
  
*Lizzie : Bonjour la modestie ! Ca va les chevilles ?*  
  
*Moi : Oh, ça va !!* 


End file.
